There is a vehicle interior lighting device provided in an interior of an automobile or the like.
In the vehicle interior lighting device, a switch for lighting a light source and switching a lighting mode is provided. As the switch, a push switch or a slide switch is used.
An operator (an occupant or the like of a vehicle) needs to mechanically operate the push switch or the slide switch. In general, the vehicle interior lighting device is operated in a dark environment at night or the like.
Therefore, the operator needs to grope for the switch in the dark environment. This deteriorates the operability of the vehicle interior lighting device.
Therefore, there has been a demand for development of a vehicle interior lighting device having high operability even in a dark environment.